Come Back To Me
by Managments
Summary: Five years latter Jareth is dealing with the mess Sarah caused. Now he must marry Sarah or loose his thrown to Toby.


A/N; In this Bowie NEVER existed. –so sad right?- so all of his music is Jareth's underground music!

* * *

><p>his eyes glazed over as he watched the comings and goings of humans, Such dull creatures with short tempers and even shorter noses that they can't see past. It was because of one particularly self absorbed human he now stood in the middle of New York with his hair cut short and traditional clothing replace with crudely made cotton clothing.<p>

"Your Highness?" A goblin said dumbly as it crawled out from under neath the park bench.

When the royal came to his anger took over, yanking the goblin up by his helmet and, shaking it as he growled."EIGHTEEN YEARS! And that IF a true soul was born today I have five years!" He tossed the goblin to the ground and fell back in to the bench pinching the bridge of his nose in defeat. The goblin groveled for forgiveness bowing to the grown as if the whole thing was his fault.

"I have to get her back but..."

"She spoke the words and destroyed your empire. Jareth Rebuild and go before the council relinquish your claim and try not to get killed by the other Fay." Hoggle said with a sneer.

"Hogme, I will NEVER relinquish my claim. I am fae not a true soul. I am supposed to be on the thro- what are you muttering about?"

Hoggle glared at the man, "Hoggle its HOG-"

"Yes yes." Jareth said with a frown as he put a hand over Hoggle's mouth.

True souls where only born rarely and yet two had been born with in fifteen years of each other. True souls have a powerful human control over the goblins and once a female is born with a true soul The king is to work on marrying her. Otherwise the next true soul that comes of age will take the thrown. He had Toby once yet Sarah took Toby before Jareth had time to care for and raise him .Training him to serve the thrown and his elder sister only to take the kings hood is a male heir was not produced. Oh but no! Sarah didn't like everything 'The king' was doing for her! She couldn't understand why that would have been the perfect court! DAMN SARAH! DAMN THE COUNCIL!

"_I WISH I COULD FIND THAT SHIRT!" _

Sarah's voice rang out and his stomach lurched falling down into his feet. He felt paralyzed as the small creature ran of to bid her doing. His head pounded as he stood.

"Let's go hogned."

"IT'S HOGGEL!"

* * *

><p>Sarah blew hair out of her face as she tore through her dresser again. groaning as she came up empty handed.<p>

"Mistress?" the small goblin squeaked.

"HOLLY F- GLEMICH!" She grabbed at her heart as she fell backwards gasping for breath, "don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry miss!" He gave a deep bow be for continuing, "Which shirt ma'am?"

"The uh, the red one with the flowers and the..." She made hand gestures to describe her shirt. It had been five years and yes her words still wouldn't work with her. It wasn't traumatic or even harmful to her. She just felt like her words had harmed people that day. She hated her words.

'I melt with you' played on her mixed tape. 'Stuck in the '80's' her friends often said. She didn't understand the term the '80's was just two years before! But somehow the song got to her. "I'll stop the world." She muttered.

"This one Miss?" Glemich whimpered.

"Erm, yes…" She muttered taking it and slipping it over her body.

"Going somewhere Miss?"

"Yeah.. See you later Glemich!"She said quickly as she left. There was a new club called "Labyrinth" and the lead was generally a guy who called himself The King. It made her nerves crawl but her friend insisted it was her style. '_Yeah, it's like '86 all over again! You love it Sar!' _ Christine had told her smacking her gum the whole time.

She found Christine standing outside with Jamie smacking her gum and laughing with her mouth wide open. If anyone was stuck in the eighties it was Christine.

"HEY! Sar! Yeah she's with us!" Christine laughed again mouth hanging open.

She bouncer gave a smirk as Sarah walked in smacking Christine's as she passed by and looking Jamie up and down.

Christine had long blonde hair that was premed up and killer baby-blues. Jamie had a subtle red hair and dangerous green eyes. Compared Sarah felt like the chick who made them look even hotter.

"THIS CLUB IS SLAMMIN'" Christine yelled as she started to dance.

"DUDE! HE IS FINE!" Jamie shouted pointing to the Man who was singing on stage.

_No one can blame you for walking away  
>But too much rejection, uh huh...<br>No love injection_

She turned her head to see the man and hear heard stopped.

_Life can be easy  
>It's not always swell<br>Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
>'cause it hurts like hell<em>

"Jareth?" she whispered walking closer to the stage.

_But down in the underground  
>You'll find someone true<br>Down in the Underground  
>A land serene, a crystal moon<em>

_AH-HA~!_

She reached the front of the stage and stared at him. It couldn't be. Why would he masquerade as a human?

_It's only forever  
>Not long at all<br>Lost and Lonely  
>That's underground, underground<em>

* * *

><p>His eyes locked with hers and he nearly forgot the next line. Here she was in front of him staring like she always had. Confused, hurt and worried. She never could hide her emotions.<p>

_Daddy, daddy, get me out of here  
>Heard about a place today<br>Nothing ever hurts again_

_Sister, sister, please take me down,  
>gotta get underground<em>

He finished the song and left stage for the next band to play.

"JARETH!" She yelled chancing after him leaving her friends who had started hissing on a few boys near them. He keep his head down as he walked out the back door. He heard her fallowing as he walked in to the spot that lead down to the land of the Fay.

"Jareth! Please! Wait!" She said breathless.

He merely turned to her before descending the spiral staircase.

She followed after him tears welling up in her eyes as she chased him down the stair case. It was dark with doors on either side as you went down. Names where written on the doors, some illegible others were written in cryptic languages. There was no site of The Goblin king as she raced down reading the names as she went.

_The Labyrinth of the Goblin City_

"Well, c'mon feet. " She whispered before opening the door. What laid on the other side shocked her system. There was no longer the intricate labyrinth that was for ever changing nor was there a tall castle in the distance.

"You did this Sarah." He called.

Her body froze as he came before her He was once again in his traditional clothing but his hair was so short.

"I- I never, oh god, I'm…" Her voice trailed off. Her words had truly hurt many people, all of the creatures that lived there, the goblins who selflessly served her every wish, Every one.

"Sarah you destroyed an empire by saying toughs words! Now, I must go before the council and most likely be removed from my post and killed by other Fae. Because, of a selfish girl who couldn't see past her very short nose."

Her body trembled in anger, "I never did anything wrong!"

"'Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me.' Have you no idea what you did? Your kingdom IS the Goblin City! You where always destine to be my queen! My equal! But by saying I have no power over you, you blindly destroyed your empire! YOU STUPID GIRL!" Jareth spat at her feet anger cursing through him.

"Destine?"

* * *

><p>AN; WEWH So how do you like? Please review! Also suggests songs to listen to! They help me out big time!


End file.
